From Mist to Water to Wave
by psytronix
Summary: Three ninja settle in their new home in Wave Country, the only way they know how... Naruto/Fem!Mangetsu/Fem!Suigetsu, PWP, Oneshot. Commission 3 of 3 for December 2016.


A/N: Commission number 3 of 3 for December 2016, coming up!

This is Naruto/Fem!Mangestu/Fem!Suigetsu!

For: SexualToast

* * *

Rain poured in the humid lands of Wave.

In an ancestral home, three ninja lied in the constant downfall of a more tropical area of the Land of Waves.

Fresh, cool droplets pitted and patted on the trio's heads, shifting the sisters awake before their ditsy, blonde beau.

"Eh… Stupid rain…" Naruto grumbled, rubbing a hard palm against his saturated forehead.

If there was anything he missed of Konoha, besides everything, it'd be the gentle heat.

The _dry_ heat.

If it got hot in Wave Country, then you were shit outta luck. Even in the prime of his life, heat and sweat seemed to find themselves in places he'd otherwise never feel.

But as the two sisters who'd lied at his sides smiled at him, the tiny complaints of his new home were squashed at the sight of pearly whites.

"Mm… Another day, and another little fishy, washing up in our net." Suiko teased, tracing her unusually sharp fingernails up and down her lover's chest.

"Mmpmpmpph… Too early in the morning for shitty puns, Suiko…" Manko mumbled into Naruto's chest.

"Not too early for a fuck though, right?"

Silence followed Suiko's question, until the young woman felt something poke at her thigh.

Manko stared down at the veiny cock, and then back up to her lover.

"Well… That answers that, I suppose. Suiko, darling, you're going to try and stretch that pussy of yours, and Naruto?" The older sister ordered, a casual, inquisitorial look coming over her.

"Hm? Yeah, hun?" Manko worked on her wording as she crawled up her husband's toned body.

"We're going to train your fingering and tonguing. I'm hoping for an orgasm within, say…" Her stark white hair jostled about as she twisted her rear above Naruto's resting face.

"Five minutes, or less."

And with a quick look to Suiko, who was gearing herself to take on his length inside her, Naruto sighed to himself, throwing his head back to his pillow.

' _This. These two are why you left Konoha. You saved them, they saved you…'_

He didn't mask the cute blush that rose to his cheeks soon after those thoughts.

And nor did Manko or Suiko – each admiring the other's scars and battle-worn bodies.

Swordswomen of the Mist were a small, yet proud folk.

As many in the Elemental Nations believed, so did the Swordswomen, in the doctrine of "life-debts".

If you are saved from certain death, you entreat yourself to your saviour.

And in Naruto's case?

If you are saved by those _you_ saved, then…

"Everyone takes, and everyone gives…" Suiko repeated her house's mantra, as she softly caressed her husband's gleaming chest, her hips colliding with his in a tender rhythm.

"Everyone… Oh! T-Takes… And… Everyone gives!" Manko repeated, eyeing her sister up daringly.

If the silenced moans were anything to go by, Naruto deduced that the elder had taken her sister's lips in a searing kiss, in the middle of his face-sitting!

"Mmmmmmm, evvrph tf, n, evvrwn gfs…" Naruto groaned into his wife's quivering sex, devoting all of his attention to just…

Giving.

If everyone gives…

"Oh, f-fuck! Just a little moreeee!" Suiko cried, baring her razor-sharp teeth as her core began to resonate with lust. Manko's mood dropped as her younger sister broke away from their embrace, but her hubby's tender tonguing continued.

The drop didn't last long.

"Hm… Naruto, baby… After little Suiko and I cum, we'll give you a little treat, for being such a good giver…" The white-haired swordswoman cooed to her lover, who smiled in response.

His tongue was deep enough inside her that she could feel, and _enjoy_ the groove of the boy's goofy grin.

"Y-yeees, you'd l-like that, wouldn't you?" She teased back, grinding her rear deeper and deeper into her lover's eager, probing tongue.

Rain continued to pour on the loving trio, through an intentionally designed hole in the roof.

Yes, it was intentional.

Naruto had learned the hard way after questioning it for the umpteenth time.

Water trickled down the three's sweaty bodies, not inhibiting Naruto's gentle thrusts, nor Suiko's sensual humping of the young man's cock. Manko coyly stared on at the couple in front of her, silently forming some hand seals.

"Water Release: Raining Lust…" She whispered to herself, temporarily shutting her mind off to her husband's loving ministrations and rough groping.

The technique's effect was immediate, and Suiko's eyes shot open as her skin began to flare with an intense passion.

"Oh no…" Suiko felt Naruto's hands shift from her sister's rear to her shapely hips, and if there'd been no rain, one could've heard a soft whimper, before calamity ensued.

"Enjoy the view, babe. Your gift will arrive shortly…" Manko promised, lifting her sopping pussy from her lover's lips as she stood, shakily.

She brought her already-serviced sex to her sister's lips as Naruto's thrusts became furiously fast, his member pumping in and out of the crazed kunoichi's cunt. Gentle groans turned to gurgles and garish grunts as the trickling rain enervated the trio of ninja.

Suiko cried out in torturous pleasure, her voice vibrating her sister's sex, a burning orgasm searing whatever droplets dared to fall upon her body.

Manko halted her humping, and smiled again at her sister, and her husband.

"There where are. And I don't think poor Naruto came yet, either…" She cooed, quickly removing Suiko's soaked sex from Naruto's. As the blonde went to move up, Manko sat back down on him, and brought her ass up in the air once more.

With a gentle jiggle of pale, juicy flesh, a lecherous grin spread across the boy's face, and he dug into his wife's pussy once more. His sore jaw be damned!

He kept his eyes open to the wonderful sight before him – his two wives servicing his needy prick, lathering and licking away at what juices had dripped down it. Every vein in his body pressed against his skin, and every droplet of water that pitted against him urged him to thrust upwards.

Into teasing, pleasing lips…

' _Filled with razor sharp teeth… Ah fuck it, just let me cum!'_ The boy thought, doubling his tonguing efforts, effectively face-fucking his wife.

"Ah-ah-ah! Just focus on giving some to me, babe…" Manko reminded her hubby, who groaned, but relented.

As their tongues danced up and down his length, meeting together around the meat in a debauched union, his desire still grew, and his balls pulsed.

"Plllsss…" He mumbled into Manko's pussy, as he felt her body shake and jostle with a quiet orgasm.

' _He's improving!'_ The swordswoman thought, as a loving warmth filled her body. Sure, Naruto could go at tonguing for longer than any other partner she'd been with, but…

The Konoha ninja had little "training" in that area. It'd been quite some time before he was able to bring her to orgasm, and yet he was improving!

"You've got it down to four minutes, thirty-two seconds… N-Not bad, babe…" She teased him, quickly turning back to admire Suiko's cock-drunk look as she worshiped the rod before her.

' _Jeez. And I thought I was crazy about him…'_ Manko thought in an amused manner, now fully taking her husband's cock in her mouth. She wordlessly commanded her younger sister to tend to their hubby's balls, the younger swordswoman eagerly lathering them with her own tongue.

A flood of relief washed over the tortured boy as he tensed his stomach in preparation for a fantastic orgasm. Manko sucked and sucked with all of her might, pumping and churning the length before her in an effort to _give_.

Suiko followed her sister's actions and pleasured her husband dutifully, hoping to be rewarded herself.

"MMMPPPPPH!" Naruto screamed into Manko's dripping cunt, releasing his pent-up seed within the mouth of the razor-teethed woman, idly and feebly attempting to thrust upwards.

Manko slid the still-ejaculating cock from her mouth, and motioned for her lust-laden sister to take part in her lover's pleasure. Suiko licked languidly, and swallowed whatever cum came from the boy, hoping he'd enjoy their show.

Rain continued to pour, in the Lands of Wave.

And, with a peculiarly wicked smile, Manko released her hold on Naruto, allowing him to sit up as the heated rain continued to enervate him.

The boy stalked over to the quivering Suiko, and flipped her on her stomach, exposing her pale, tight ass to the air.

"Everyone takes…" Manko began, sliding behind her husband, with her arms wrapped around his large frame. He parted Suiko's ass cheeks, and slowly prodded at her asshole, eager to _give_ back to his wife…

"And everyone gives…" Naruto enunciated with a sudden thrust, smugly smiling at Suiko's muffled rapturous screams…

* * *

A/N: Cock my cock to cock my addiction to cock

also hi how are you all


End file.
